Collection Imperfection
by MihoAnsatsu
Summary: Upon a visit to Sentinel HQ to bail out Jonas, Dorian meets Harvey, who seems more than willing to show the influential a thing or two from his collection. (Dorian's POV)


Let me make this absolutely clear from the start- I don't make it my priority to check up on the police, nor was I the one in trouble. Yet my most recent visit to the Sentinel station, to bail out my more than forward clan mate Jonas, turned into one of the more...unusual experiences I've had in a long time.

I'd just been told I'd have to wait for Flinch to process these papers (don't ask me about the details, I couldn't really care about policing matters) when I noticed a familiar face on the other side of the filing cabinets. As you all know, I've never been too good with imperfections of any kind. I remember finding it difficult to even glance upon Harvey without feeling a little sick, so I quickly turned my attention to the odd, thin something he was holding; despite him soon noticing my staring, I managed to ignore his curious, slightly creepy expression as I realised just who the something had once belonged to.

"So Aniki just handed over his katana, I see."

Luckily Harvey was one of the few 'ugly' people who could actually see through my sarcasm.

"Just one of the newest pieces in my, dare we say, collection. Domo Arigato shouldn't have been so careless with it when we busted his clan's latest shipment deal. Milovan left the haul to protect himself, but I have no use for fake Sakphones. Hmm...not usual for you to have nothing to say, Dorian. I've gotten you curious, haven't I?"

I certainly wouldn't have said curious, ladies and gentlemen, but it was difficult keeping my face looking disinterested. However, it seemed Harvey had taken my bewildered silence for a yes and for a split second, I began to question his true motives. It was beginning to smell a little too much like a studio ploy- I've dealt with all sorts of issues on my show but hoarding would always be a new one to me, especially as a habit of the 'ugly' people. As he began to place on the table and open what looked like an innocent looking toolbox, it was clear that it was a safe-sized collection but some of the little trinkets he had would have looked more at home in our infamous casino, the same place where he suffered those horrendous burns.

"People often say it's like a little, bulletproof peek into Borgia's Palace."

And upon noticing the little gun motion he then made with his fingers, I realised exactly what his game was. Harvey wasn't collecting evidence for mere shiz and giggles- they were mementos of the very men he wished to see gone. It's not rare in this city for one man's mistake to spark hatred of his entire clan, but this little fixation was downright creepy. I wondered if he'd go beyond the point of no return by producing a bloody fork out of thin air but as I glanced over the 'stash', it seemed cutlery-free. For now.

"I wasn't even on duty when that pretty-boy decided to tear up the road and almost do me in, so I made sure it was his precious car that took the fall."

He was clutching a Ferrari hub cap at this point, so pretty obvious that Enzo was amongst the Montana who made up his collection; though as I noticed the bullet holes in the metal, it seemed his attempted hit and run wasn't the most dangerous thing that had happened that day. Speaking of dangerous things, I remember then gingerly picking up the Tommy gun that was laying inside the lid of the toolbox, wondering whether that particular model was originally Montana property or his own that Harvey had accidentally thrown in amongst his 'collection'; only to have him snatch it off me and hold it protectively as if it was his child. Just as well- the last time I properly had hold of a gun, we had casualties. Ok, it was just one statue but even with our incomes, those things don't come cheap.

"Donnie may be considered a threat by some of the more easily unnerved Sentinel, but what's a shark without his 'tooth'? Usually busts on his loan shark business just result in a pretty penny for us but last time, I made off with his weapon. Got shot in the shoulder before I could get my hands on it but barely a scratch compared to...you know."

Oh I knew, alright. That's when he showed me what he considered the piece de resistance of his collection, the object he was most proud of. To me it just looked like a tattered, purple hat but when I realised just WHOSE tattered, purple hat it was...well, I have to be honest here, ladies and gentlemen. That fact plus the smile on Harvey's face sent a shiver down my spine.

"He can never decide whether it's on or off so I just did him a favour."

I then heard him muttering something along the lines of wishing he could have the man to fill that hat. Now I've never met Fabio before in my life but even as a stranger, I was somewhat fearing for his safety, something that may have happened if I dared to open my mouth and bring this sick man down a peg or two.

Luckily, Copper made himself known at that precise, same moment as he poked his head through the cell corridor entrance. Harvey was quick to kick his toolbox under the table, out of his leader and police chief's view, though I don't blame him wanting to keep his fixation deadly secret. But it seemed that whilst Copper had been too busy catching my attention to notice, he hadn't been too busy to acknowledge the police officer's existence.

"Your best friends in the city have allegedly been up to their old tricks again, Harvey. I'm going to need you to uncover some hard evidence that could put them away for a long while."

"Ah, that old order. I'm sure I'll find something this time, Chief."

This time...

Now I'm not one to keep my opinions to myself, but choosing to keep quiet during their exchange was going to protect my life for a long time. As I followed Copper towards the cell corridor, I couldn't help thinking to myself...it could always be possible that Harvey's hiding evidence to protect a group he now fearfully respects enough to defend against his own...


End file.
